Soldering methods of this kind are typically but not exclusively used in the mounting of semiconductor chips on a metallic substrate, a so-called leadframe. Power semiconductors are usually mainly connected by means of soft soldering with the substrate, which usually consists of copper, in order to ensure a more effective dissipation of the heat losses from the semiconductor chip via the soldered joint in comparison with mounting by means of an adhesive. High requirements are placed on the homogeneity of the soldered joint, especially in the case of increased power density, i.e. a defined thickness, even distribution and perfect wetting of the solder layer over the entire chip area as well as complete freedom from bubbles and purity of the soldered joint are demanded. On the other hand, the solder should not escape laterally from the soldering gap and spread next to the semiconductor chip, which again requires precise dosing and positioning of the solder portions.
In the field of mounting semiconductor chips a method is widely spread in practical use in which the end of a solder wire is brought into contact with the substrate that his heated over the melting temperature of the solder in order to melt down a piece of the wire. This method is generally well suited for mass production due to its simplicity and flexibility. However, the obtained approximately circular wetting surface is badly adapted to the rectangular or square shape of the semiconductor chips. A punching die is further known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,184 with which the portion of solder deposited on the substrate can be brought into a flat shape which is adjusted to the rectangular shape of the semiconductor chips. It is also known to move the end of the soldering metal wire with a writing head along a specific path, with the heated substrate continuously melting down the solder. A track of solder is thereby deposited on the substrate.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,939 a method is known in which liquid solder is injected into a cavity formed between a molding die and the substrate.
These known methods come with a number of disadvantages. The shape of the deposited solder is either round or a specific punching die needs to be produced for every rectangular shape. Such a punching die comprises side walls which cover a part of the substrate. The solder can therefore not be applied up to the edge of the chip island which accommodates the semiconductor chip. Moreover, the substrate needs to be heated up over the melting temperature of the solder and the deposited solder needs to be kept in liquid form from the application until the placement of the semiconductor chip. It is also disadvantageous that the parts that come into contact with the liquid solder need to be cleaned regularly, for which purpose production needs to be interrupted.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,398 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,849 a method is known in which flat preforms made of soldering metal (so-called “solder preforms”) are prefabricated, the dimensions of which are adjusted to the semiconductor chips. The solder preforms are then placed on the substrate and molten down by the same in order to form a soldering layer in the required dimensions. This method is relatively expensive and offers little flexibility due to the required prefabrication of the solder preforms and the additional mounting operations.
From US 2009-145950 a method and apparatus are known in which a solder wire is guided through the writing head of a solder dispenser, with the wire being brought into contact with the heated substrate when applying the solder, so that the solder will melt at the end of the wire, and with the writing head being moved along a predetermined path parallel to the surface of the substrate. The solder dispenser writes a solder track in this manner on the substrate. It is disadvantageous in this method that the substrate can only be wetted insufficiently without preceding cleaning.
From US 2012-0298730 a method for dispensing and distributing solder is known, in which a solder portion is applied to the substrate in a first step and the solder portion is distributed on the substrate in a second step by means of a pin to which ultrasonic sound can be applied.
The dispensing and distributing of flux-free solder on a substrate is influenced by various factors such as impurities and oxide layers on the surface of the substrate, chemical processes between the tools which are used for dispensing or distributing, respectively, and the solder, which makes dispensing and distributing a difficult task.